Differential signaling is a way to transmit information electrically with two complementary signals sent over two paired conductors, which are referred to as a differential pair. External interference, such as noise from electromagnetic interference (EMI) sources, tends to affect both conductors, and information is sent as the difference between the two conductors. Therefore, differential signaling improves resistance to electromagnetic noise as compared with using just one conductor and an unpaired reference, such as ground.